It Lives Theory Page
Welcome to the It Lives (series) theory page. This is a place where you can discuss confirmed, debunked, and unconfirmed theories about the It Lives series. Unconfirmed Theories * Victim in It Lives Beneath: On September 19th, 2018, a sneak peak showed a character named Imogen doubting the existence of the book's monster. This has led some fans to believe that she will die given that a common trope in horror media is for The Skeptic to die in the first act. * Inspiration for new monster: The cover that was released on September 24th, 2018, has lead some fans to believe that the monster in It Lives Beneath is inspired by Cthulhu, an ancient god/sea monster created by horror author H.P. Lovecraft. It is also theorized in that there are real life cults who worship Cthulhu and engage in human sacrifice (see Cult theory above). * Parker: Due to their similar uniform appearance, it is believed that Parker could be similar to Jeff Duffy, the main antagonist of Veil of Secrets. * Arthur: It is rumored that Arthur may be hiding a dark secret given that this is the first time that your character has ever met him. Some players believe that he may be a part of the cult, and that your parents kept you and Elliot away from him because they believed he was dangerous. * Tom: There is a theory that Tom is behind the events of It Lives Beneath, starting from the events in It Lives In The Woods, when he researched ways to stop Redfield forever if Ava survives. It’s possible that he’s seeking a way to gain immense power as a means to his end, and working for Arthur, whose cabin is full of mysterious artifacts, is a convenient way of getting access to the materials he needs. His disparaging comment on Pine Springs’s elite also indicates his lack of a social life outside of his work, which might imply his dedication to his goal even if it means making big sacrifices and succumbing to the dark side. His rejection of Imogen’s invitation to her party because he has some things to do raises another possibility that he’s up to something suspicious. Another suspicious moment was when he didn't reply to the main character's text messages in Chapter 4. * Ned's wife: After It Lives Beneath Chapter 2, it is believed that the woman seen in a premium choice at the end of It Lives in the Woods was Ned Mallory's wife. * Imposter: It is believed that the Ned Mallory seen at the end of It Lives Beneath is actually an impostor to cover up the real Ned's death. * Astrid: Some fans believe that Astrid will be a villain given her antagonistic nature. It is believed that she is either in league with the cult or is benefiting from their crimes. * Writer of Journal Entries: It is believed that the writer of the Journal Entries is the monster at the bottom of the Lake due to them believing that they are connected to the Power in the area. It would also make them similar to Douglas Redfield given that he wrote letters on his experience of the supernatural before becoming a demon. * Abraham Kelley: Some fans believe Abraham Kelley is a villain, most likely a cultist, because of the abnormal way he talked to Ned Mallory, as if the latter was a puppet of sorts. * MC's mental health: After Chapter 6 of It Lives Beneath, it is believed that the MC did not encounter a monster while chasing after Imogen, but is instead having some kind of episode from all the traumatic events they've been witness to recently. Confirmed Theories * Noah secretly being a villain: Some fans noted that Noah seemed to act suspicious in several chapters and seemed too eager to have confrontations with Redfield. It was later revealed he intended to sacrifice either one of his friends or himself to take Jane's place as "The Monster". His stated hope at the beginning of Chapter 15 is that he will be the one who takes Jane's place. Despite this, if his nerve is too low, he might end up killing the MC while under the control of his sister. * New main cast: Through the sneak peaks and the first chapter, it is confirmed that It Lives Beneath has a new main cast. This includes Tom, who is a supporting character in It Lives in the Woods. * Cult: In a new ad for the sequel, there is a person in the background wearing a hooded cloak with a symbol. This has led fans to believe that antagonists in the sequel will be cultists who worship the entity. Chapter 5 confirms that Tom discovered a secret society that exists in Pine Springs and the summary for Chapter 6 refers to them as a Cult. * It Lives Beneath Collectibles: It Lives Beneath features items players can collect for the main character and friends, each of them having two objects associated with them in the form of a symbolic object. So far, the lantern and caged bird correspond to the main character and Imogen, respectively. It's theorized that the moth corresponds to Tom, who tries to break out of his status as a follower, the compass rose to Parker because his job as a police officer might make him question his moral compass, and the eye corresponds to Danni, who has been conducting independent investigations on the lake monster. ** Alternately, the compass rose may correspond to Danni, who works at the Compass Café. ** It's confirmed that the eye corresponds to Danni, leaving the moth and compass rose. ** It's confirmed that the moth corresponds to Tom, meaning that the compass rose corresponds to Parker. Debunked Theories * Cid Is Mr. Red: For a while the theory that Cid was Mr. Red was floated around, but this was disproven when the actual identity of Mr. Red was revealed. * Britney and Jocelyn would die: Some fans believed that Britney and Jocelyn would be Redfield/Jane's next victims after Cody given that they also bullied and harassed the protagonists on several occasions. This was disproven since they both survived Redfield's attacks. * Jane was alive: A plenty of fans thinks that Jane dying was an illusion, instead believing she was alive. However it was disproven, as she herself was Redfield. * Sequel Title: A popular theory was that the title of the next book in the series would be called It Lives In the Lake. This was disproven when a trailer announcing its release on October 10 revealed the title as It Lives Beneath. Category:It Lives Category:Theory Pages